Challenges
by soraoathkeeper
Summary: These are just a few challenges that I've done for other people, mainly Change-Of-Heart. Raveast hints.
1. Default Chapter

**These are two challenges I did for Change-Of-Heart. They are meant to be funny, so as a result, Raven and some of the other characters are OCC and crazy. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Date fic  
**Must have...**  
thunderstorm  
someone taking a bath  
a good night kiss  
**Must include any 2 of the following...**  
white roses  
a rude phone call  
a yo-yo  
a squirrel  
kiwi shampoo  
the song "No Frontiers"

_  
Challenge Numbuh One:  
  
A fic consisting of a thunderstorm, a bath, and a kiss._

It was late at night. Really late at night. Like, midnight night. Like, I-can't-see-my-hand-in-front-of-my-face night. Like-  
  
_Get on with the story!_  
  
Okay, okay. Anyway, like I said, it was night. A storm was brewing outside, and Raven wasn't scared. She was never scared. After all, she was the pristine daughter of Trigon the Terrible!  
  
Well, unfortunately for her, Beast Boy was.  
  
"Raven..."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes, glad that Beast Boy couldn't see her. What was he doing in her room anyway? Didn't he know it was off limits? She turned over in her bed, hoping that Beast Boy would take a hint and leave her alone.  
  
Unfortunately for her, this is Beast Boy we are talking about.  
  
"Raven!"  
  
Beast Boy shuddered. Thunderstorms always made him edgy and nervous. He felt the urge to crawl under the covers and whimper until Robin threw a birdarang at him (it had happened before, believe me). Unfortunately, his bed was filled with white roses. He knew he shouldn't have used cheat codes against Cyborg during Kung Fu Master Three, but it was too late now. As revenge, he had filled his beds with white roses.  
  
Do I have to mention that the thorns of white roses really, really hurt? Especially when you're not expecting it?  
  
"RAVEN!"  
  
Raven groaned and sat up. "WHAT is it Beast Boy?!"  
  
"Umm...uh...did you notice that it's going to rain soon?" Beast Boy smiled, hoping that Raven did mangle him too much.  
  
"Beast Boy..." Raven growled menacingly. But luckily for Beast Boy, before canine teeth could start flying the phone rang.  
  
"Get. Off."  
  
"Ehehe..." Beast Boy quickly climbed down from his place in Raven's arms where he had leaped into, scared. Raven picked up the reciever.  
  
"Since when did you have a phone Raven?"  
  
"Since I had to start ordering out alone."  
  
"Since when did you have to start ordering out?"  
  
"Since some Titans couldn't make up their mind on what pizza to order."  
  
"Oh. Hehe."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes once more and spoke into the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Raven didn't say a word, just handed the phone over to him and sat on her bed, rubbing her temples.  
  
Beast Boy listened for a moment, and then gasped in surprise.  
  
"No Frontiers! I love that song!"  
  
Beast Boy started to sing along in a offkey voice.  
  
"I'm gonna need some asprin." Raven groaned, holding her head.  
  
Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder and Beast Boy found himself in Raven's arms again, chattering in fright.  
  
"Beast Boy?"  
  
"Y-y-yes R-Raven?"  
  
"Down."  
  
Beast Boy obediantly got off of Raven, only to bury himself under the covers of Raven's bed. She sighed. Now she was going to be picking off green hairs off of her sheets for weeks. This cannot go on, she decided. Standing up, she dragged Beast Boy out of the covers and made her way to the hall.  
  
"W-where are we g-going R-Raven?" Beast Boy whimpered.  
  
"We are going to the roof. You have to get over your fear of storms."  
  
Beast Boy sqeaked and tried to go back to Raven's room, which was steadily getting further and further away.  
  
"No way am I going to go up to the roof in this weather!"  
  
"You are, otherwise I shall personally inform Cyborg of all the little revenge tactics I've planned out for you."  
  
Beast Boy paused in his struggle, comtemplating the consequenses. Raven stopped also, looking over at her green teammate.  
  
"Are you going to come quietly now?"  
  
Beast Boy made up his mind. Death by fright was much more safer than death by Raven.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go! Oh, and Raven..." he said in his sweetest of tones. "Would this be considered as a...date?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Dream on Beast Boy."  
  
He just smiled infuriatingly and skipped down the hall. "We're on a daate, we're on a daate..." he sang.  
  
Raven had half a mind to smack him good, but smirked instead, glad that her plan had worked. Not only would going up to roof stop Beast Boy from interrupting her sleep, it would also increase the chances of Beast Boy being struck by lightning. She congratulated herself as the came to the stairs which lead up to the roof.  
  
"Glad you see it my way."  
  
They reached the door to the roof and flung it open. It was raining, and hard. This was definately not your ordinary storm, Raven observed after a minute or two. There was a weird smell in the air, and the raindrops felt slightly sticky. In fact, the raindrops weren't raindrops at all. There were...  
  
"Beast Boy?"  
  
He was cowering in the stairwell. Raven sighed and pushed him in front of her. He started to shake uncontrollably.  
  
"Do you see anything wrong with this storm?"  
  
He shrunk back from the roof and tried to escape.  
  
"Well, yeah. I'm here!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and corrected her question.  
  
"With the raindrops dummy."  
  
He stopped shaking and held his hand out. A large drop fell into his hand and he brought it up for closer observation.  
  
"Well, they're bigger than regular raindrops, they're sticky, and they smell like..." he sniffed, and turned to stare at her. "...kiwi..."  
  
She nodded. "Beast Boy, I think we are in the middle of a storm that is raining kiwi shampoo."  
  
His mouth dropped open, which resulted in shampoo being poured in. He gagged and spit it out.  
  
"Sure tastes like it."  
  
Suddenly, he gasped and grabbed her wrist. She winced. He was cutting off her circulation!  
  
"Beast Boy, what-"  
  
"T-there." he whispered, a slight tremor in his voice. "Over there. A shadow." He squeezed her wrist tighter and she attempted to dislodge him. She succeeded and ripped her wrist from his grasp.  
  
"Well then, let's go." She started forward but was stopped by Beast Boy's hands on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you crazy?! We don't know what it could be!"  
  
She yanked her shoulders from his hands and looked at the shadow. _It's pretty small, _she thought_, and it probably wouldn't be able to hurt us_. _Besides_, she reflected confidently, _I am Trigon the Terrible's daughter! No shadow is going to scare me! _Dragging Beast Boy with her, she started walking towards the shadow.  
  
"Excuse me.." she started to say, but stopped, her jaw dropping. Beast Boy poked his head out from behind her.  
  
"What is it...?" he trailed off as he caught a glimpse of the creature.  
  
"A...a squirrel." Raven stated in disbelief. And indeed, fellow readers, it was a squirrel. A squirrel with a pink polka dotted headcap showering in a white bathtub. In the kiwi shampoo rain.  
  
The squirrel's head jerked up upon hearing Raven. It chattered angrily, and drew the curtain around it. "Do you mind?"  
  
Raven could only stare at the little creature in confusement. A TALKING squirrel. This was just not her day.  
  
Beast Boy was apparently not bothered at all by this talking squirrel talking a bath. "Sorry. We thought you were some sort of villain or something." he told it cheerfully.  
  
The squirrel frowned and objected. "A villain? I am no such villian! But maybe you have heard of me? I am the famous Berisilo (pronounced bur-REs-ill-oh)!"  
  
"What are you famous for?" Beast Boy asked curiously.  
  
The squirrel scowled. "I am the best yo-yoer in the squirrel world! Surely you have heard of me!"  
  
Raven shook her head, having got over her shock. "No. In case you haven't noticed, we aren't squirrels. Well, actually, Beast Boy here can turn into one...and he has the brains of one." she added under her breath.  
  
Luckily, neither one of them heard her. Berisilo looked Raven up and down.  
  
"Hey, you. What's your name? You're pretty cute for a human."  
  
Raven growled. "First off, I am not full human. I am the daughter of Trigon the Fierce, and you would do well to remember it! Second of all, my name is Raven. Third of all, no way am I doing anything even REMOTELY romantic with you."  
  
The squirrel looked disappointed for a moment, but brighted up considerably. "Feisty huh? Well, I can take care of that." And with that, Berisilo jumped up and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Raven looked like she wanted to bury it alive, but closed her eyes and fainted instead. Berisilo laughed. "Good night, daughter of Trigon." It put her on a trolley of sorts (which it had whipped out of nowhere) and started to wheel here to the stairs.  
  
"Hey, wait! Where are you taking her?" Beast Boy yelled to the squirrel, running to catch up with it. Berisilo turned around, smiling evily.  
  
"I'm taking her out on a date." it said matter-of-factly.  
  
Beast Boy tackled it. "No way! She's on a date with ME!" he cried.  
  
The two wrestled. "Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yeah-huh!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yeah-huh, otherwise I'll turn into a hawk and call to the other ones to eat you!" Beast Boy threatened.  
  
The squirrel stopped and hurriedly began to back up. "O-okay, take her then! I don't want any devil anyway!" And with that it ran off into the night, falling off of the tower and landing in the lake , where it was found and eaten by Aqualad for his seventeenth birthday barbeque.  
  
Beast Boy dragged the sleeping Raven inside. Deciding that she couldn't sleep on the trolley, he pushed her into his room, where he deposited her onto one of his beds, forgetting that there were white roses on them. He walked into her room and decided to sleep on her bed. And so, he slept hard and soundly on Raven's bed, until the morning where Raven screamed at both him and Cyborg and came down with a cold.

**The End**


	2. Challenge Number Two

**  
Must include**  
a cactus  
some animal (can be BB)  
a love letter  
**Must include at least 2 of the following**  
an eclipse  
pizza  
a car ride  
a pumpkin  
corn bread  
a necklace

_Challenge Numbuh Two:_

_A fic consisting of a love letter, a cactus and a raven._

It was the perfect day. The sun was perfectly shining, the birds were perfectly singing, the grass was perfectly growing the sky was perfectly blue-

_This story would be closer to perfect if you would stop this!_

Yeah, yeah. Anyway, it was the perfect day. Many people were strolling in the park, taking advantage of this perfect day.

Beast Boy was no exception. The green Titan was sitting on a bench, talking excitedly to a raven.

As you would imagine, many people looked at him strangely, wondering why he was talking to a raven. But the Titans were well respected throughout the city, and so they continued on their way, determined not to let the thought of this boy who was talking to a raven protecting the city enter their minds and ruin their perfect day.

They were lucky that they weren't listening closer, because if they were, they would have requested the mental hospital to pick up this poor individual. For Beast Boy was not only conversing with the raven, he was inviting it out.

"C'mon Ravey - it is okay if I call you Ravey right?" Beast Boy asked.

The raven looked murderous at the mention of calling it Ravey, but Beast Boy, being Beast Boy, didn't notice and continued talking.

"Okay then, Ravey, why can't you go out with me? I mean, we can borrow Cyborg's T-Car and go out for pizza...okay, then I'll get the pizza and - alright, you can get something else - and then...and then..." Beast Boy thought hard for a moment as the raven perched on his finger rolled its eyes, "...and then we can, uh, do whatever you want to do!"

Ravey squawked and flapped its wings.

"Aww, c'mon, please? Don't make me use the face!"

Ravey shivered and settled down. It wasn't the face, although that was the thing it should have been afraid of because it could change her judgment, but rather the fact that Beast Boy became a cat to give the face. Sighing, it gave in and nodded.

Beast Boy pumped his fist in the air. "Alright! It's a date. I'll pick you up at...ummm, well, why don't we go right now?"

The raven sadly nodded, wondering what its torture would be.

* * *

"...And two root beers please." Beast Boy finished, looking over at the raven sitting on his shoulder and smiling.

"So you want one small vegetarians pizza, one loaf of corn bread and two root beers." The cashier behind the counter repeated in a bored tone. "Your total is eleven dollars and forty-nine cents." Beast Boy handed her the correct amount and she gave him a receipt. "Thank you and have a nice night."

"You bet we will! Right Ravey?" Beast Boy beamed. Ravey just nodded its head sadly.

They made their way to their chosen seats and sat down, waiting for their food to come up. Ravey preened her feathers, while Beast Boy chatted away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in heaven...

"FIRED?! How can I, Sombrero, be fired from the Love department?!"

"Easily my friend, easily."

An angry cactus, yes, cactus, stood in front of her Southern superior's desk, yelling with a Spanish accent.

"No way am I, Sombrero, being fired from Heaven! I, Sombrero, am your best **C.U.P.I.D.** agent!"

The yellow pumpkin sighed. As head of **C.U.P.I.D**., **C**acti **U**ndercover **P**inpoint **I**ndividuals **D**ivine, he had to deal with the often hotheaded cacti. And for the mellow vegetable (and practically everyone else), it wasn't easy.

He sighed. "Look, you know what **C.U.P.I.D.** stands for, right?"

The cactus puffed up furiously. "Si!!! Do you take I, Sombrero, as a _estupido_ idiot?!" she spat. "It stands for **C**acti **U**ndercover **P**inpoint **I**ndividuals **D**ivine!!! Even the smallest _bebe cactos_ know it!!!"

Her superior nodded and spoke to the fuming cactus with a Texan accent as if it were a five-year old. "Yes, that's right Sombrero. Now, the D in **C.U.P.I.D.** stands for **D**ivine, right?" Without bothering to wait for an answer, the pumpkin plunged on. "You got fired for putting a vagabond with a king! Thus, leading it to heartbreak! Making it crash the wedding of the king and queen! We were working for months trying to clean up the mess! That is why you were fired!"

The cactus calmed down suddenly and looked down. "But _señor_...the poor _vagabundo_ was so hungry for love and the king was the only thing it had feelings for..." Sombrero shuffled its feet. "I only wanted it to be happy..."

The pumpkin sighed again. Sombrero was hotheaded and overdramatic, but she had a good heart. "Alright Sombrero, I'll give you one last chance. If you mess this up, you won't be getting another chance." he said sternly.

The cactus looked up. "You are giving I, Sombrero, another chance to prove herself? Oh, _gracias_, _gracias_ _señor_!!" she exclaimed, throwing herself at her _señor's_ feet. The pumpkin shifted back a bit, wary of her thorns and handed her a scroll.

"Yes, now stand up. Your assignment is to make this _homebro_," he sounded out the word, as he was not familiar with Spanish, "and get him to fall in love with a certain girl. The boy's name is Garfield Logan, and the girl's Raven. He is currently at the Jump City Pizza Parlor. Now, go! And no accidents this time!"

The cactus immediately jumped to her feet and saluted, relaying the orders. "Assignment No. 621. Target: Garfield Logan. Location: Jump City Pizza Parlor. No _accidentes_. Got it _señor_!" She readied her bow and prepared to jump down from the clouds. The pumpkin watched her, arms crossed. Just before she descended, she turned around, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Oh, and _señor_, it's _hombre_, not _homebro_." She giggled and jumped down into the world.

Her superior sighed and leaned back into his chair. He couldn't wait until he retired and some other unlucky vegetable got to oversee the crazy, overemotional cacti in the Love department of heaven.

* * *

Sombrero scanned the busy Pizza Parlor from her hiding place in one of the empty pots on the ledge. _"¿Dónde está él?"_ she muttered in Spanish as she unraveled the scroll the pumpkin had given her. It had the picture of the boy on it. She studied it and looked back at the tables. Too tall...too short...too young...too thin...too old...too fat...too pink..., she mentally crossed off everyone in sight except a certain green boy in the back, talking to a raven. _"¡Aha! Éxito!",_ she exclaimed as she saw that the picture matched the appearance. _"¿Ahora donde es el Raven?"_ Suddenly she saw a bird beside him. _"¿A raven?"_ Sombrero stared for a moment, but then shrugged. She had been expecting a human, not a bird, but oh well. Her job was at stake and she had to do this right. Drawing back her bow, she pulled a sharp thorn off of her body and strung it. Sombrero aimed at the boy, who was just turning towards the raven. She let it fly, and it hit, right on target. Smiling, she saw his eyes widen at the sight of the bird, and then soften lovingly. Sombrero always had been the sharpest shooter in her class. She looked up to the sky and prepared to be beamed up back to heaven. Another success for Sombrero.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy felt a sharp prick on his back. He started to turn around, but saw Ravey first. He felt a familiar, and yet not, feeling wash over him, and his eyes widened. Why had he never seen how beautiful Ravey was? With its pure ebony feathers and sharp, perfectly manicured beak, it was the very picture of elegance. He scooped the bird up, ignoring its cries of protest.

"I'm sorry my love, but we must go! Let us proceed to the Tower, where I can shower you with my gifts of everlasting love!"

The raven looked at the boy strangely as he proceeded to transform into an eagle. With gentle claws, he picked the bird up and flew towards the Tower.

* * *

"Aha! I have finished the letter to Ravey!" Beast Boy shouted with glee in his room. Ravey, who was standing next to him looked around, disinterested. The green Titan sealed the letter up in a green envelope, signed it and sealed it shut. Turning to the raven, he dropped down on one knee and presented the letter to the bird. "Ahhh, my love, this is a love letter from me! I have perfected it and I hope that it displays my feelings for all to see." The bird pecked at it.

The door to Beast Boy's room slid open and Cyborg appeared, standing in the doorway.

"Hey BB, I was wondering if you wanted to play some video..." he trailed off as he saw Beast Boy bending on one knee towards a raven. "Uh...BB? What are you doing?"

Beast Boy stood up, enraged at the interruption. "Can you not see the burning love that burns beneath this frail exterior?" he demanded angrily. "For I am but a poor beast, with nothing worthy for one such as this." he pointed to the bird, which was looking at the hybrid shrugging. "All I have is a heart full of love, for this picture of beauty. Alas, this is not enough to win over a heart such as this, and to express my innermost feelings, I conducted a letter for my love. But you have interrupted this delicate process of my feelings! Begone with you, you cad!" And with a wave of his hand, Beast Boy turned back to the confused bird.

Cyborg blinked. Whoa. Had he heard what he thought he heard? Beast Boy using words that even he didn't recognize?

"O...kay. Well, I'll be in the...uh...kitchen if you need me." Cyborg backed up, and the door slid shut. He stood in shock for a moment before taking out his communicator and pressing a button. Man, good thing I had this on speed dial, he thought as the device rang. "Hello? St. Mary's Psychiatric Ward? Yeah, this is Cyborg. I think we have a problem with one of our teammates, Beast Boy..."

* * *

With the distraction of Cyborg gone, Beast Boy continued with his serenade of love.

"And this is for you, my queen." He whispered as he slipped a black necklace onto the raven. It rolled its eyes, but accepted it anyway, and smiled when it saw that it fit perfectly.

Ravey took a glance at the time, and upon seeing it, squawked in alarm before flying and sitting on Beast Boy's bed. Beast Boy attempted to follow it, but stepped back when he saw that the bird had become outlined in a black aura. The raven slowly shifted forms before settling on a very familiar body.

Beast Boy observed all of these changes, pouting slightly, his 'love' disappearing with the bird's form. When the transformation was over, he spoke up.

"What took you so long to change?"

The said object stood up and brushed herself before answering.

"I told you; when there's an eclipse I have to shapeshift into that form for a day."

Beast Boy smiled. "Well...did you have fun?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Eating corn bread and drinking a root beer in the form of a bird? Oh wow, what fun." she said sarcastically.

Beast Boy's expression deflated. "Oh....But...I thought..." He looked down at his shoes, shoulders drooping.

Raven sighed. Might as well humor him. "Yes Beast Boy, I had a great time. It was very..." she struggled for a word, "...interesting."

Beast Boy instantly perked up. "Really?"

"Really."

He smiled, and led the way out of his room. "'Cause y'know...if you liked it that much, let's go out again!"

"...I don't think so."

* * *

High above in heaven, a pumpkin watched, his natural yellow complexion turning red.

"SOMBRERO!!!!"

The End

* * *

**I swear, I have NO idea where these ideas come from. I liked Sombrero; she was pretty cool in my mind. Although I don't know how she can jump to her feet if she's a cactus...and sorry for the Spanish words. I looked them up, and I'm sorry if they caused confusion to some of you.**


End file.
